Talk:Unnamed Secret Service agents
I'm pretty sure Hotel agent 3 is Ron (Secret Service) Comp25 03:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : Looks right to me; nice catch. 04:10, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :: On second thought, I take it back. The agent identifying himself as Ron (who definitely is Paul Webster) has more of a crewcut. The man in the Hotel Agent 3 pic does not (it's longer), and the hair color is different. The man in that image is not Paul Webster/Ron, and if that is an accurate picture of the agent Jack asked to get a powder sample, than the content of that entry doesn't apply to the character Ron either. 08:19, 18 September 2008 (UTC) How come you dind't get a picture for Ron? Usually, you're pretty fast at getting pics. Comp25 14:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : Haha, good question 8) When I got this information, I was watching Webster's 24 appearances in his professional demo reel (found here) which is a source that doesn't provide pictures useful for a character article. (Check out the reel, tell me what you think... his 24 appearance is after the midway point.) Had I been using DVDs, there would be an image up already. 17:07, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :: Update: Ron now has a pic. 06:06, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Wait, I think Hotel agent 3 is the phone tap agent. They look alike. Comp25 16:48, 19 September 2008 (UTC) : Are there any other images to confirm? Since Proudhug made these, I'm going to defer to his original judgment unless one of us is able to verify otherwise. 04:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :: Comp, I checked into this. A few seconds before the screenshot that Proudhug took, you can see Phone Tap Agent's facial profile clearly lit by a window. The man's hairline and length is completely different that Hotel agent 3's hairline, and Phone Agent's nose is longer and more pointed. I'm certain they are two different men. If you'd like the screenshot for a side-by-side, just let me know. 07:01, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Third time's a charm - is hotel agent three not agent John? I'm fairly sure it is, although that pic doesn't show it.--Acer4666 23:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : Nope, I checked carefully I don't believe Agent 3 is the same as Michael Jacey/John. 22:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmm, then I feel some of John's Day 1 appearances may have been noted down in error, getting mixed up with this guy. I don't really know what he looks like, but I'll probs have a more detailed check of all the secret service agents and then be able to verify his episodes--Acer4666 22:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Scratch that, all John's day 1 appearances have been very helpfully accompanied by timestamps in the edit summary - thank you very much! After re-checking I agree that it's probably not the same guy--Acer4666 10:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think we should have a side-by-side comparison because I fail to see how the phone tap agent isn't the same guy as Jacy's character.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:11, November 14, 2014 (UTC)